Applebuck Season/Gallery
Applejack's challenge Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|"Boy, howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on." Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Who's the bestest big brother? Applejack ouch S01E04.png|Ouch! That's still tender! Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png|Big McIntosh does not like to be touched. Applejack and Big Mac looking out at apple crop S1E04.png|"I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end." Big McIntosh S1E04.png|"Bitin' off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of." Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png|Applejack does not feel her brother's doubt is justified. Big McIntosh "eeyup" S1E04.png|"Eeyup." Applejack Why of all the S1E04.png|Why in all of apple, how dare you judge your sister! Applejack takes the challenge S1E4.png|Applejack, bold and confident. Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|"That's still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up." Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png|"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue!" Applejack serious S01E04.png|"I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you!" Applejack is determined S1E04.png|"I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season..." Applejack beholding bumper crop of apples S1E04.png|"...all by myself!" Sad Applejack S1E4.png|Take a deep breath, Applejack. Applejack worried S1E04.png|Applejack is having second thoughts too soon. Let's get herding! Applejack "I better get kickin'" S1E04.png Applejack apples S1E04.png|Applejack looking up at the apple tree. Apple on a tree S01E04.png|A perfectly good looking apple. Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png|Applejack gets hit by an apple. Applejack hears a stampede S1E04.png Rainbow Dash in the air S1E04.png Rainbow Dash squinting into the distance S1E04.png|What the hoof is that? Approaching stampede S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "Stampede!" S1E04.png|"Stampede!" Stampeding cows S1E04.png|The stampede of cows. Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png Berryshine close window S1E04.png|Berryshine, closing her windows. Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png|The crazy cows are not welcome. Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png|Ponies, running for protection. Pinkie Pie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" Twilight telling Pinkie to run S1E04.png|Ahhh! Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Run, Lemon Hearts, run! Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png Rarity "whatever shall we do?" S1E04.png|Always depend on Rarity to be dramatic. Rainbow Dash pointing off-screen S1E04.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png|Applejack and Winona with the stampede of cows. Mayor Cheer S1E4.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Applejack is missing her freckles here Winona running alongside cows S1E04.png Applejack and Winona herding overhead S1E04.png Rarity can't watch S1E04.png|They look worried. Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|"This is the best Rodeo Show I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|Om nom nom. Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png|"Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie." The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Applejack and the cows S01E04.png|Herd 'em girl. Winona on the cows' left side S1E04.png Winona riding a cow S1E04.png|Winona on top of a cow. Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png|Applejack on top of a cow. Applejack lassoes a cow S1E04.png Applejack tugs on lasso S1E04.png Cow stampede changes direction S1E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|"Go, Applejack!" Applejack skidding to a halt S1E04.png|Applejack skidding to a halt. Applejack "hoo-wee!" S1E04.png|"Hoo-wee!" Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|Applejack and Winona with the cows. Daisy Jo talking to Applejack S1E04.png|A cow apologizes for the trouble they caused. Mooriella stoic face S1E04.png Cows spooked by the thought of snakes S1E04.png Applejack "I completely understand" S1E04.png|"I completely understand." Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E4.png|"Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." Daisy Jo saying bye to Applejack S1E04.png Winona barking to Daisy Jo S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Applejack saves the day. Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png|Applejack and Winona. Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Dancing with joy. Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png|Mayor is delighted with Applejack's braveness in saving the town. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|"Appletastic!" Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Pinkie Pie gets an idea S1E04.png|Thanks to Applejack saving the town, I can still be adorable. Applejack Appreciation Day Party for Applejack S1E04.png|So they throw her a party. Twilight "we all ready?" S1E04.png Rarity using her magic S1E04.png Rarity levitating Applejack banner S1E04.png Twilight "is Applejack all set?" S1E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Applejack hasn't been seen in a while. The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|All is set to begin. Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Time to give a great speech. Twilight tries to give a speech S1E04.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech. Rainbow Dash celebrates Apple Jack S1E04.png Twilight annoyed by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|Twilight doesn't like this at all. Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|Why wub woo! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|''Exactly!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|"Today, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time!" Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png|... Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png|"Oh! Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is going to help me!" Pinkie Pie explaining how Applejack is going to help her S1E04.png|"Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" Twilight pushes Pinkie off the podium S1E04.png Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png|"Now, if I could just finish my speech without being inter-" "Twilight?" "-rupted..." Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png|Fluttershy has some words to say as well. Twilight annoyed face close-up S1E04.png Twilight "anyone else?" S1E04.png|"Anyone else?" Any more interruptions S1E04.png|"Anyone?" Twilight 'as I was trying to say' S01E04.png|"As I was trying to say..." Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png|The Mayor would also like to say some words. Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Nevermind!'' Mayor Mare addressing the crowd S1E04.png Applejack's trophy S1E04.png Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png|The Mayor with Applejack's reward for saving the town. Open curtains reveal nothing S1E04.png Spike cheering for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png|Spike, blushing. Mayor Stand 2 S1E4.png Ponies and Spike hear Applejack's voice S1E04.png Applejack makes her way through the crowd S1E04.png Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png|Who's a silly pony? Applejack is dizzy S1E4.png|You're a silly pony! Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png|"Thank yeh kindly for this here...award...thingy." Applejack reflection 1 S1E4.png|Silly Applejack. Applejack reflection 2 S1E4.png|Is this eye bigger?... Applejack reflection 3 S1E4.png|...This eye is bigger! Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|"Woo! Woo! Woooo!" Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 1 S1E4.png|Pinkie join me. Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 2 S1E4.png|Ha, this is fun. Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie joins Applejack. Applejack yawns at award ceremony S1E04.png|Ap-ple-jack! Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png|The realm of sleep takes Applejack Applejack snaps awake S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|I'll be off. Ponies and Spike see Applejack leave S1E04.png Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png Twilight "is it just me" S1E04.png|"Is it just me or did Applejack seem a little..." Rainbow Dash "tired?" S1E04.png|"Tired?" Fluttershy "dizzy?" S1E04.png|"Dizzy?" Rarity "dirty?" S1E04.png|"Dirty?" Rarity "did you see her mane?" S1E04.png|"...Well, did you see her mane?" Pinkie Pie "she seemed fine to me" S1E04.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E4.png Twilight Sparkle "hmm" S1E04.png|"Hmm." Applejack causes trouble Applejack bucking a tree S1E04.png Apples falling from tree S1E04.png Applejack dozing off S1E04.png|Sleepyjack dozing off. Applejack shaking herself awake S1E04.png Applejack misses the tree S1E04.png Applejack knocks an apple bucket over S1E04.png Applejack dozing off while walking S1E04.png|Maybe a quick nap, will help. Twilight calls Applejack's name S1E04.png Applejack snoring while standing S1E04.png Twilight about to teleport S1E04.png Twilight teleports in front of Applejack S1E04.png Applejack wakes up S1E04.png Applejack "howdy, Twilight" S1E04.png Twilight "apple-what season?" S1E04.png|"Apple-what season?" Applejack "harvestin' time" S1E04.png|"It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time." Applejack refusing help S1E4.png|"We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em." Twilight asks about Applejack's relatives S1E04.png Applejack "just here for the Apple family reunion" S1E04.png Applejack "I'm on my own" S1E04.png Applejack talking to Twilight S1E4.png Twilight standing in Applejack's way S1E04.png Applejack asking Twilight to step aside S1E04.png|"Could you step aside, Twilight?" Twilight and AJ "I just did" S1E04.png|"I just did." Twilight in Applejack's blurry vision S1E04.png Applejack "don't any of you three worry none" S1E04.png Applejack misses another tree S1E04.png Applejack surprised by Twilight S1E04.png Twilight "do you want some help?" S1E04.png Applejack "no way, no how!" S1E04.png Twilight "no way you can do it all" S1E04.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Are ya challengin' me Twilight? Twilight and Applejack "um, no?" S1E04.png Applejack snaps at Twilight S1E04.png Twilight worried about Applejack S1E04.png Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|What magnificent balance, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash "there you are" S1E04.png Applejack finally shows up for appointment with Rainbow Dash S1E04.png|Yawn. Rainbow points toward catapult S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's "contraption" S1E04.png|"See this contraption?" Rainbow Dash's standing spot S1E04.png|"Well, I'm gonna stand on one end..." Applejack's landing spot S1E04.png|"...then you're gonna jump down from that platform..." Rainbow Dash's flight path S1E04.png|"...launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own." Rainbow Dash's complicated flight path S1E04.png|"Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts." Applejack is sad and tired S1E4.png|"Isn't that a mite dangerous?" Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|"Not for a pony who can fly!" Applejack "all righty then" S1E04.png|"Well, all righty then." Applejack on the top of the platform S1E04.png|Waiting for her signal. Applejack's blurry platform view S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "Ready?" S01E04.png|Waiting happily for Applejack. Applejack first miss S01E04.png|Applejack pancake, mmmm-mmm! Rainbow looking at flat Applejack S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "ON the other end" S01E04.png|"You're supposed to land on the other end." Applejack pulling her face off the ground S1E04.png Applejack with lazy eyes S1E4.png Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|Derpjack. Applejack "Got it!" S1E04.png|"...Got it!" Applejack take two S1E04.png|Take two... Applejack take three S1E04.png|Take three... Applejack take four S1E04.png|...Take four. Rainbow Dash "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png|"Applejack, what the hay is goin' on?" Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Derpyness seems to be an evident symptom of sleep deprivation Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|I have an idea. Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|''Tadaa!'' Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png|I am not amused, Applejack! Applejack "one more try" S1E04.png|"One more try." Rainbow Dash thuds on the ground S1E04.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|What's this Dash? A new trick? Applejack sleepy S01E04.png|Spotting the target. Applejack "Here I go!" S01E04.png|Yeah, now ah got it! Applejack weeee S01E04.png|Weeee! Rainbow Dash "Wait!" S01E04.png|Applejack, no! Rainbow launched into the air S1E04.png Rainbow rocketing through the sky S1E04.png|"Applejaaaaaaaaack!" Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|"You're welcome!" Twilight Studying S1E4.png|Reading, her favorite hobby. Twilight surprised by crash noise S1E04.png Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png|"Applejack?" Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png|"Eeyup" Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png|Dashie faints. Twilight narrowing her eyes S01E04.png|That pony has gone too far, now! "Baked bads" Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Applejack hits her head. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png|You gotta rest, Applejack. Twilight "Applejack, can we talk?" S1E04.png Applejack's ears ringing S1E04.png Twilight's mouth close-up S1E04.png|"Applejack, can we talk?" Applejack can't hear Twilight well S1E04.png|"Can bees squawk? I don't think so." Applejack "twenty stalks?" S1E04.png|"Twenty stalks? Bean or celery?" Twilight "I need to talk to you" S1E04.png|"No! I need to talk to you." Twilight yelling "I need to talk to you!" S1E04.png|"I need to talk to you!" Applejack "what you wanna talk about?" S1E04.png Applejack "quite neighborly of her" S1E04.png Twilight "she crashed onto my balcony" S1E04.png Applejack sleepy and ashamed S1E04.png Applejack's head hangs low S1E04.png Twilight "you're working too hard" S1E04.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't even like seaweed" S1E04.png Twilight yelling "you need help!" S1E04.png Applejack stubborn S01E04.png|Listen to reason. Applejack bonking her head S1E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png|Be more careful next time AJ Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|Wha, who's there? Applederp S1E4.png Twilight even more worried S1E04.png Sugarcube Corner exterior S1E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|The Cakes. Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png|Applejack, tired as ever. Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png|Pinkie Smile. Applejack shacking S01E04.png|Shaking myself, to help me stay awake. Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png|Mr.Cake, with an unsure expression. Applejack tired S01E04.png|You can count on me. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|A reassuring smile. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|Well, you two have fun. Apple...wut S01E04.png|"Stop with the shakin'..." Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png|"...it's time to get bakin'!" Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|"All righty, I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some..." Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|"...chocolate chips?" Baking with Applejack S01E04.png|"Eh? Eh, what was that?" Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.png|'voice' "Chocolate chips." Confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png|"Chips... Got it." Applejack looks at bag of potato chips S1E04.png|"Tater chips, all salty and dry. Oakie-dokie." Potato chips pouring into bowl S1E04.png|"What next?" Applejack confused S01E04.png|"Soda..." Applejack "perfect!" S1E04.png|"Perfect!" Applejack looks at bottled soda S1E04.png|"That'll get the tater chips nice an' wet!" Soda pouring into baking bowl S1E04.png|"Now what?!" Applejack oooh S01E04.png|'Pinkie Pie: voice' "A cup of flour." Applejack scared S01E04.png|honk! Applejack hmm S01E04.png|"A cup of sour? Well, lemons are sure sour." Applejack pouring lemon juice S1E04.png|"One cup of sour comin' up." Applejack waiting for more instructions S1E04.png|"Enathing else, Pinkie?" Pinkie Pie: "One last thing. Wheat germs." Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|"Ugh, wheat worms?" Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png|"Oh! That must be fancy talk for "earth worms"!" Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Digging up worms. Applejack dropping worms in the bowl S1E04.png Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie: "Now, that's gonna be delicious!" Baked bads mix S01E04.png|Applejack: "If you say so." Freshly baked muffins S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie: "Free muffin sample..." Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|"...spectacular!" Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Hey, Derpy! Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Did Derpy just say "Muffins?" drooling victims2 S01E04.png|...gonna be victimized!!! Applejack tiired S01E04.png|"Yeah!" Sweetie Drops grabs a "baked bad" S1E04.png|"Muffin spectacles!" Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin S1E4.png|"Get 'em while they're..." Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png|"...hot!" Nurse Redheart 1st appearance S1E4.png|Nurse Redheart. Twilight "We came as soon as we heard." S01E04.png|Twilight: "We came as soon as we heard." Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png|"Oh, thank you, Twilight. We need all the help we can get." Daisy Sick S01E04.png|Those ponies look really sick. Sick ponies S1E4.png|No! You think?! Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png|moaning, groaning and crying Spike holds muffin with worm in it S1E04.png|Nurse Redheart: "It was a mishap with some of the baked goods." Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|"No, not baked goods. Baked bads!" Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|like a toad Twilight sorry for Pinkie Pie S1E04.png Twilight angry at Applejack S1E04.png|"Applejack." Spike offering Twilight a baked bad S1E04.png|"Aww, mmm! Want one?" "Enough is enough!" Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png|Applejack, trying to buck a tree. Applejack hit with an apple S1E04.png Applejack backing into a barrel S1E04.png Applejack upside down S01E04.png|Who's a silly pony? Erica Pitt animation segment S1E4.png Applejack huh S01E04.png|Applejack on her apple cart. Twilight "not to upset your apple cart" S1E04.png Applejack flailing her front legs S1E04.png|Applejack, why don't you use your horse sense? Twilight Sparkle facehoof S1E4.png|*Facehoof* Twilight Sparkle concerned for Applejack S01E04.png|You is, you is Applejack! Applejack trying to buck apples S1E04.png Twilight "I think you're beating a dead" S1E04.png|"AJ, I think you're beating a dead..." Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png|"...tree." Applejack "I knew that" S1E04.png|"...I knew that." Applejack and Twi S01E04.png|You're getting on my nerves, Twilight. Applejack "no, no, NO!" S1E04.png|"No, no, NO!" Applejack "how many times do I gotta say it?" S1E04.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|That pony is stubborn as a mule! Twilight Sparkle mule S01E04.png Twilight standing next to a mule S1E04.png|"No offense." "None taken." Bunnies hopping around S1E04.png|Bunnies. Applejack helping Fluttershy S1E04.png Applejack "why are we doing this?" S1E04.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack off-screen S1E4.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to Applejack S1E04.png|See Applejack, lots of cute bunnies. Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png|You look so tired, Applejack. Applejack upset S01E04.png|First Twilight, now Fluttershy? What's a pony gotta do for some peace? Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|"I do not need any directions on corralling critters!" Winona barking happily S1E04.png Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png|Hi, friends. Applejack stamping a hoof S1E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png|That's not the way to talk to bunnies! Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png|You're gonna scare them... Applejack sees bunnies running away S1E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png|Running, even though she's tired. Applejack chasing after two bunnies S1E04.png|That's not the right way, Applejack! Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png|Winona. Winona in a bush S1E04.png|*barking* Fluttershy "Applejack, Winona, stop!" S1E04.png|"Applejack! Winona! Stop!" Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|Herd 'em girl! Winona chases the rabbits S1E04.png Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png|Corner 'em Winona! Bunnies huddled together S1E04.png|Sad bunnies. Scared bunnies S1E04.png|Aww, poor little things Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Lemon Hearts and Diamond Mint running S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Stampede of bunnies S1E04.png Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png|Shouldn't it be "The Bunny Rabbits Are Coming"? Lily faced with the stampede S1E04.png Lily Surprised S01E04.png|OMG bunnies!!! Lily Fainting S01E04.png|Ponies are so terrifying... Lily fainted S01E04.png|I don't think they're dangerous at all Lily Twilight Sparkle trotting S01E04.png|Twilight, happily trotting along. Twilight Sparkle finds fainted ponies S01E04.png|..Wait, are those ponies fainting? Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png|I guess she was not the only one freaked out by bunnies Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|Oh Daisy what's that face for? Twilight Sparkle looks around S01E04.png|Twilight, deadpanned. Ponyville deserted S01E04.png|A clear view of Ponyville.. Twilight Sparkle "I don't get it" S01E04.png|I don't get it. Lily Garden S01E04.png|Our gardens! Destroyed! Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|Every last flower devoured! Daisy On Back S01E04.png|By... by... Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Them! Bunnies overrun Ponyville S1E04.png|THE HORROR! Bunny take over S1E04.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Twilight "enough is enough" S01E04.png|Enough is enough! Applejack finally gives in Applejack almost done S01E04.png|Applejack, bucking a tree tiredly. Twilight tells it like it is S1E04.png Applejack about to collapse S1E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png|"Ha! No, I don't!" Sweet Apple Acres trees free of apples S1E04.png Applejack "how do ya like them apples?" S1E04.png|"How do ya like them apples?" Big Mac "how do YOU like THEM apples?" S1E04.png|"Um, how do you like them apples?" Still more apples left to buck S1E04.png Applejack surprised S01E04.png|Whoa! SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png|I feel woozy! Applejack no way! S01E04.png|What was that, say it again. Applejack about to... S01E04.png|No way! SuperDerpyApplejack2 S01E04.png|I think I'm gonna... Applejack gone S01E04.png|...fall! Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|"Applejack?" Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|You're Awake! Applejack sad S01E04.png|Finally giving in. Applejack gives up S1E04.png Twilight surprised by Applejack's answer S1E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|Please, Twilight. Twilight relieved S1E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png|Pinkie and Rainbow helping out. Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png|Fluttershy's Stare is all she needs to buck trees. Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Rarity, walking by with baskets of apples. Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png|Using magic... Twilight using magic on apples S1E4.png|...The easiest way to organize apples. Floating apples falling into buckets S1E04.png Applejack again S01E04.png|Drinks on, everypony! Rainbow and Pinkie take a break S1E04.png Fluttershy taking a break S1E04.png Twilight takes a break S1E04.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png|"Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help." Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png|"I was acting a bit stubborn." Twilight teasing "a bit?" S1E04.png|"A 'bit'?" Applejack apologizing S01E04.png|"Okay, a mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award..." Applejack "But the real award is" S1E04.png|"...but the real award is having you five as my friends." 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png|Rainbow Dash is glad Applejack finally accepted help. Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png|''I got the perfect treat!'' Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|"Ah, gross Spike!" Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png|Gross, Spike! Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png|The end of another great day. pl:Sezon na jabłka/Galeria